Witch and Wizard Fanfiction
by RedtheWolf2
Summary: A Wisty Allgood and Bryon Swain love story. This takes place long after the Kiss. It's my first fanfiction so I hope I did okay.
1. Chapter 1 The proposal

This is my first fanfiction so please review and tell me how I did. I do not own any of Witch and Wizard's characters.

Wisty Allgood and Bryon Swain

It has been about eight years since the adventure to fight against the One who is the one and the Mountain King and things finally went back to normal and, of

course, peaceful. I was sixteen at the time but now I'm twenty four years old and living with my boyfriend Bryon Swain. I know, shocker right? No matter how

hard I tried to push him away, he keeps coming back and I'm grateful for that. My brother Whitford, aka Whit, is now married to the love of his life, Janine and

last I heard, they were expecting. I sat on the couch in the apartment that Bryon and I shares, strumming my guitar. Music fills the room as well as M (magic). I

was tuned into my music so I didn't hear Bryon sneaking up on me with flowers in his hands. "Special delivery for Ms. Wisty Allgood…" he whispered in my ear,

holding the flowers in front of me. I gasped softly with surprise when he "suddenly" appeared behind her. "Bryon! You're home." I gave out a small giggle

before continuing, "So what did my loveable brother want? And you know you can't lie to me Bryon Swain." I said, switching to my serious tone. Bryon gave me

one of those smiles I grew to love. "Oh it's nothing much. We talked about our lives a little. But Whit did seem to mention that he now has a daughter which,

ironically, has your brilliant green eyes." He answers, taking a seat beside me. "Really?!" I asked excitingly, bouncing a bit as I cuddled against him. Hard to

believe that eight years ago, Bryon was scrawny but now he's well muscular like my brother and a little taller than me. I don't mind though, I actually enjoy

standing on my toes just kiss him. "Yep. She was just born yesterday. Whit said that he and Janine named her, Celia, after his first love."

"Well that's surprising. I didn't think that Janine would use that name since she and Celia have an awkward relationship" I said, looking up to him. "I can't wait

to see my little niece next time I visit them" I giggled again, pecking his cheek. "Why wait Wist?" Whit spoke from the door, making me jump with surprise. I

turned my head to behind the couch to see the couple standing there in silence. "Whit! Janine! How long were you standing there?" I asked curiously. "For a

few minutes." Instead of my brother answering my question, it was Janine. I stood up, walking over to them, seeing a sleeping bundle in my sister in law's

arms. "So this is little Celia… She's so cute! I can already see that she's going to be as pretty as you Janine." She said softly, sounding excited and happy.

"Hey! Can't you see the similarities she has to me?" Whit started pouting. I couldn't help myself as I smirked at him. "Nope! She don't look anything like you big

bro." Bryon and Janine started bursting out laughing as Whit sagged over like some depressed guy. It went like that for a while, me and Whit teased each

other while Bryon and Janine talk about something though they won't tell me what that would be. Later on, like in the next few weeks, I learn of what they

were talking about. Marriage. My jaw practically drops to the floor when my boyfriend dropped to one need and asked me the one question I never thought he

asked me. "Wisty Allgood, will you marry me?" Those words practically sent chills up my spine but I ignored that since I felt my body warm up like flames

building up inside me, ready to burst with the happiness I'm feeling. If I were to tell my sixteen year old self what happened between her and Bryon and my

answer to that question, I would not believe at all and would get pissed off at the idea of marrying Bryon.

A couple of years passed and today is the day I marry the man I used to ignore, used to think he was annoying but that has changed over the years. I stood in

the room where Janine, my mother, and little Celia, was helping me prepare. "You look beautiful Wisty. Bryon is a lucky man" Janine said as she finishes the

little details on my dress. My dress was one of those long, flowy types with delicate lace detail towards the bottom and a beautiful lavender colored stash that

fits around my waist and it has a sweetheart neckline and no straps. It was completed with a necklace that has a gold locket charm. The locket has Wisty's as

well as Bryon's picture in each part of the heart. "I can't believe this is actually happening…" I whispered as I studied my hair do. My witchy red hair has grown

a lot longer over the years and for today I have a loose braid that hangs over my left shoulder with small flowers sticking out in different places of the braid.

"Believe it Wisty. You're marrying Bryon, who became the man of your dreams." Her best friend said with a smile. "Who would've thought though? I used to

push Bryon away a lot but then after that incident with Pierce," I stopped there for a moment, shuddering at the name 'Pierce' before continuing, "and the

Mountain King, I guess something changed."


	2. Chapter 2 The Wedding

Wisty Allgood and Bryon Swain Fanfiction

Chapter 2:

A couple of years passed and today is the day I marry the man I used to ignore, used to think he was annoying but that has changed

over the years. I stood in the room where Janine, my mother, and little Celia, was helping me prepare. "You look beautiful Wisty. Bryon is a

lucky man" Janine said as she finishes the little details on my dress. My dress was one of those long, flowy types with delicate lace detail

towards the bottom and a beautiful lavender colored stash that fits around my waist and it has a sweetheart neckline and no straps. It was

completed with a necklace that has a gold locket charm. The locket has Wisty's as well as Bryon's picture in each part of the heart. "I can't

believe this is actually happening…" I whispered as I studied my hair do. My witchy red hair has grown a lot longer over the years and for

today I have a loose braid that hangs over my left shoulder with small flowers sticking out in different places of the braid. "Believe it Wisty.

You're marrying Bryon, who became the man of your dreams." Her best friend said with a smile. "Who would've thought though? I used to

push Bryon away a lot but then after that incident with Pierce," I stopped there for a moment, shuddering at the name 'Pierce' before

continuing, "and the Mountain King, I guess something changed." My closest friend and sister in law nods in agreement. That time wasn't

the best, especially since we almost went into an allout war with the Mountain people but I shook that memory because I want to focus on

my wedding day which is supposed to be the happiest day of my life. After I was prepared, my father came in to escort me to Bryon for the

ceremony. Once the music started, that was my cue to appear and head towards my husband to be. The moment I took my place, Bryon took

my hands and faced the priest and listened to him. Most of the time I hardly heard him, seeing that I was too focused on Bryon. "Wisteria

Allgood, I love you. Today is a very special day. Long ago you were just a dream and a prayer. This day like a dream come true the Lord

Himself has answered that prayer. For today, Wisty, you as my joy become my crown. I thank Jesus for the honor of going through time with

you. Thank you for being what you are to me. With our future as bright as the promises of God, I will care for you, honor and protect you. I

lay down my life for you, Wisty, my friend and my love. Today I give to you me." His words were music to my ears and may my heart melt,

filling it with even more love for him then ever before. "Bryon, I love you and I know you love me. I am confident that God has chosen you

to be my husband. It is my prayer and desire that you will find in me the helpmeet God designed especially for you, and in confidence I will

submit myself unto your headship as unto our Lord. Therefore, Bryon, I pledge to you my life as an obedient, faithful and loving wife.

Whither thou goest I will go, whither thou lodgest I will lodge, Thy people shall be my people, And thy God my God." I said softly, staring

into his eyes. The priest looked between the couple of the exchange of rings and broke the moment of silence. "I pronounce you man and

wife. You may kiss the bride." Without wasting a moment, I gripped his jacket and crushed my lips against his. Cheers erupted from

everyone in the alter while we were kissing but unfortunately the moment didn't last long when doors burst open and a figure stood there

though it was hard to see who it was at the moment.


	3. Chapter 3 Piecre

Witch and Wizard Fanfiction Wisty and Bryon Chapter 3:

When the doors burst opened, people stared at the mysterious figure that stood at the door, wondering who was trying to ruin this joyous

day. I stared at the doors, shielding my eyes a bit from the light but my heart stopped cold once I realized who it is. Pierce. The one who

pretended to be a guy called Heath a few years back. "You….. Why are you here? You're supposed to be with your mommy up in the

mountains" I sneered, clearly not happy about this interruption. I could feel my M build up from the anger as memories flashed through my

head. "I'm on parole at the moment so I thought I pay a visit." I shot a death glare at the blond haired man, hatred flowing through my veins.

I wanted to burn him to crisp but before I could, Bryon put a hand on my shoulder, shaking his head. "Leave Pierce. You have no right to be

near Wisty. You had your chance years ago and you blew it." I felt so flattered that my new husband is defending me but at the same time I

was annoyed, knowing I could speak for myself. "On the contrary, I can be near her as much as I want." Ok… that put me on edge. "No!" I

shouted, my fiery red hair glowing like a campfire. "I want you to leave or I will make you. I don't want you in my life and that will never

change." As loud as my voice was, I actually sounded calm. Clearly that man didn't care or my threats since he's since walking closer. My green

eyes flashed dangerously at him. My mind wanted to jump at him and burn him until he was no more but the only thing that is keeping me from

doing that is Bryon. "My my. Seems like scrawny Bryon Swaine filled out in the last few years." I felt my husband tensed beside me as he stood

in front of me. He and I still have that connection where my M becomes so much stronger when we work together. "Go. Now before I make

you." I saw Pierce shrug off the comment and still made his way towards me. I could see that murderous and crazy look in his eyes. I could tell

that he's not here on peaceful terms so I tore off my dress to reveal a pair of jeans and a green tank that happened to be under the dress. I

had a feeling something like this was going to happen so I was glad to be stubborn enough to have it underneath whether my mother or

Janine liked it or not. Fire bursts in my hands, my green eyes flaring. To strengthen my fire power, Bryon took my hand in his. "Oh ho! Been

such a long time since I saw that fire. I want to see more! Even if it means I have to kill" When the blond haired creep said that, it fueled my

will to end his life or at least send him back to the Mountain and keep him there for the rest of his life. At a blinding speed, Pierce moved

towards the nearest person which happens to be my brother. He's stupid to try this again…. She thought, remembering when he tried to melt

my brother's skin off of the head until it was just a skull. Before the creep could lay a finger on Whit, I saw him grab both wrists with a dark

look and power pulsing around his muscular body as he forced him back. "Don't even think about it you blond creep. I'm not going to let you

ruin this day for my sister"

"Ha! You? You're just a healer pretty boy."

Okay... That little comment made him snap and I could tell he's about ready to snap a neck or two but I stopped him, wanting to deal with this myself.

"I'm not kidding Pierce. Gonow, back into the crack you came from and never return" I growled, cracking my knuckles to show I'm serious. He

snorts at my comment and lunged at me with that murderous look in his gaze. I barely stepped out of the way and grabbed his arm, flames

flaring brightly from my hands. I was trying to burn him enough but unfortunately it didn't work too well so instead, I kicked him in the gut with

enough force to break several bones. "More! I want more of your fire!" he shouted, starting to sound like a maniac and that only fuels my

anger even more. I lifted the creep off the floor and dragged him outside so I can finally get rid of him.


	4. Chapter 4 The suprise

Witch and Wizard fanfiction

Chapter 4:

Once I finally dragged Pierce outside where it's only me and him. It was about time I finally dealt with the creep once and for all. "I had enough of you always causing trouble. You've said that you're not like your father but clearly, that's a lie. You are too much like him. Hell, you even started to go bald like the One." When I said that, Pierce panicked and started to touch his hair to find a bald spot. I couldn't help but laugh at how he was acting before shooting a fireball at him. He yelped, getting burned when he was too slow to dodge it. "Come on, dump that dweeb and come back to me and we can have that firey passion we once had." Pierce begged and when I heard that, it wanted to make me gag. "There's the key word, ONCE. It was before I knew who you really are. I love Bryon and that's not going to change. Especially since I'm pregnant with his child." With a calm expression, I kicked him before turning away to go back inside. "W-what?! That bastard's brat?" I stopped after he spoke and turned to glare a deathly look at him. "I'll kill you next time you try something like this again. But for today, I'll be nice and let you go. I suggest you go back to the crack you came from." And with that, I went back inside to my husband and family. Bryon had a look like he heard the whole conversation and it was easy to tell by him trying to hide his surprise until we're alone. I grabbed his hand and dragged him to the limo waiting for us so that I can answer any questions he might have.

"Wisty… Is it true? Are you carrying my child?" he asks softly the moment the limo door closed. I was hesitant to answer that but I knew he was bound to find out sooner or later. Slowly, I nodded and looked away. To be honest, I wasn't completely sure of how he'll react to becoming a father, but when I finally got the courage to look at him, I saw a wide grin on his lips and seeing that made me smile. Unfortunately I got hit with a rush of questions regarding our baby. "How far along are you? Are you okay with this? When did you find out? How can you not-"

"Breath Bryon and slow down!" I said, putting my hands on his shoulders before answering his questions. "I'm twelve weeks along. Yes I'm fine with this, especially since it's yours. And I found out weeks ago and the only reason why I waited to tell you is because I wanted until we're married and have the perfect moment tonight and that I'm out of the risky zone in a pregnancy." In my mind, I kept thinking how my old self would react to marrying the weasel who is my husband and carrying his baby. I smile, knowing that my sixteen year old self would be in complete denial and maybe burn a few things to get the idea out of my head. "Thinking of how you'd react ten years ago about all this?" Bryon whispered in my ear as his arms slid around my waist and brought me closer and his hands rest on my still flat abdomen. "Yeah. Ten years ago I would've never believe that this would happen. I probably would've turned you into a weasel again if you weren't already one." A giggle erupted from me when he started to kiss my neck a bit and I pushed him away. I waggled my finger at him, shaking my head before leaning against him. At that moment I felt comfortable and safe in his arms, not that I needed protecting since I'm a scary witch who controls fire. We felt the limo stop sometime later in front of our home, indicating that it's time to leave and prepare for our honeymoon. Little did I know that we're going to Paris for the next couple months. "So when are you going to tell me where we're going for our honeymoon?" I whined as we headed inside to pack. I couldn't wait to get going to the airport. Bryon laughs, shaking his head. "Not yet, you'll find out soon enough. Now pack and we can go" he told me before grabbing a change of clothes and walking into the bathroom. I scowled before grabbing enough clothes to last two months. Most of it is day clothes, which is usually large and somewhat baggy clothes and I'm thankful for it now that I'm pregnant and I will be growing soon enough. At night I usually wear one of Bryon's t-shirts to sleep in, not really liking to wear much else. By the time my loveable husband came out in a polo shirt and jeans, I already packed most of my clothes. It only took a couple minutes for him to have packed everything and pulled out a small flat box, handing it to me. My eyes grew wide with surprise. "Bryon…."

"A gift from me to you Wisty. I hope you like it." He smiles at me as I peered into the box to find a necklace with a fire like gem on it. Surprise and joy was completely written on my face and seeing this, my husband laughed softly, kissing my cheek lightly. "Surprised huh?" I nodded to answer his question as I stared at the necklace that I instantly fell in love with. I slowly took it out of the box and clipped it on around my neck. "Thank you Bryon. I absolutely love it. Now let's go! I really want to know where we're going for the next couple months!" I demanded before grabbing my suitcase and hurried to the car before he could stop me. Thankfully I have my set of keys with me so I could put away the suitcase in the trunk. Taking in a deep breath, the scent of nearby lilacs filled my scent glands. I enjoy the smell of nature whenever I'm outside.

By the time reality finally came back to me, Bryon got his suitcase into the car and was starting up the engine. "Come on Wist! I'm waiting on you!" he calls out to me, grinning like a fool. I rolled my eyes as I got myself into the passenger seat and buckled in so we can finally get to the airport. The suspense of where we are going for our honeymoon was killing me as I said, "Step on it!" He chuckles softly as we headed to the airport which only took about ten minutes to get there. Before even waiting for him to put the car in park after finding a place for the car to be for the next couple months, I got out and headed to the front doors, leaving my strong and handsome husband to carry our stuff. I grinned at him sweetly while he snorts disapprovingly at me. "Thanks for the help" he said sarcastically as he led me to the check point. I laughed and played innocent, going through everything we needed to do before boarding the plane.

SKIPPING LIKE A BOSS TO WHEN THEY LAND HOURS LATER

Hours later after leaving the airport, I felt myself being shaken away. "Leave me alone Bryon… I want to sleep…" I grumbled, shifting away from him. He didn't care as he shook me again. "Come on. We're here. Now you can find out where our honeymoon is" he said, pouting at me when I snapped at him while he's trying to let me know that we finally arrived. Hearing this, I instantly woke up and looked at him before hopping to my feet, eagerly ready to get going. I heard laughing behind me but I just ignore it as I grab one of the small carryons and followed everyone out with my husband trailing behind me, huffing when I won't slow down for him to catch up. I bounded into the airport in Paris, looking around in wonder and excitement. "Welcome to Paris mademoiselle. We hope you enjoy your trip" said a young woman who greets everyone as the get off the plane. My husband smiles, chuckling when he saw my shocked reaction. "You liked your surprise?"

"Hell yeah! You little weasel, you got me good!" I giggled with glee, kissing him before hurrying to get our suitcases. After grabbing all of our stuff, we head straight to the hotel we'll be staying at for the next couple months. We signed in and went to our room on the fifth floor and the moment the door opened I squealed with excitement even though I never been much for sappy romantic stuff but now that I'm married to the man I once thought was a dork and that I turned him into a weasel, my viewpoint completely change. The room had a large bed covered in a velvet red comforter and pillows. The walls were a light beige color that really seems to make the red pop. There was a TV on one end of the room with the bed facing it. The room has a surprisingly large bathroom completed with a fancy tub and a separate shower for when we need to clean up. "Bryon, how could you afford all this?" I asked, looking at him. "Having a well-paying job in the government has its advantages. I've been saving up for this since the very beginning when we started rebuilding the government ten years ago." He smiles, hugging me from behind after setting the suitcases down by the bed. I felt his large, strong hands rest on my abdomen, where our unborn child sleeps. "Soon we'll have an addition to our little family. I bet the baby will be as firey as you are."

"Nah. I think that they'll be more of a calm and collected type of person. I got in too much trouble because of my temper" I said softly, leaning into him. His chest rumbled as he chuckled. "But that's what I love about you. You are a free spirited, passionate woman that will stand up for what you believe is right. You'll never back down from protect those important to you." I closed my brilliant green eyes as he told me all of that. "Mhm. But you are smart and use any resource available to help out those who need it and during that war with the One, you helped us immensely by giving us information from the inside."

"Wisty, it was you who practically led that revolution and you who defeated the One and the Mountain King. You have that stubbornness that helped us win the war and finally live peacefully. We are now free to raise a family, live a normal life, all thanks to you." He told me softly. I felt my cheeks burn with embarrassment but it didn't stop my smile. "Aw. You have no idea how sweet you are sweetheart. Makes me wonder what I did to truly deserve you" I said softly, opening my eyes and craned my neck so I can see him. It's true that I don't feel like I deserved him after how I treated him when we were younger. "You exist. You being in my life is all I need. Plus you're carrying our child. I can never ask for more from you." He told me, whispering in my ear. I cracked a smile and pulled away from him before crawling into be. I was ready to go back to sleep after all of my energy drained away. I felt the bed shift as my husband came to join me, wrapping his strong arms around me as I drifted off to sleep once again.


End file.
